


Meet the Manfreds

by Serazimei



Series: Sibling Time [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Redemption, I mean he isn't bad in this series anyway, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: Interactions between the brothers have become the norm and a new year has begun. Gavin thought he had made quite enough effort to be social these past few weeks. Elijah would beg to differ.Or: it's about time Gavin met Elijahs idol.





	1. Chapter 1

New Years Eve went by in a flash giving way to a new wave of crimes and tragedy...  
No Gavin was not a negative person. At all. And really, he had been much more happy since Christmas. His hatred for Androids had dwindled. (The Chloes residing in Elijahs mansion played a huge part in that one) And he had his temper in check more. (Which wasn't much at all, but baby steps.)  
It was just easy to fall back into routine. Crime didn't sleep and certainly didn't care for the personal life of the people who had to fight it. Soon enough Gavin was back to pulling all nighters, breaking his head to understand the clusterfuck of clues left behind by panicked, unthinking suspects. Because that's what most crimes in Detroit were. Escalations that weren't meant to happen but happened anyway because people had the tendency to mess up. And now that Androids had emotions and were capable of that too. Well that didn't make Gavins job easier.  
It helped that he wasn't as disconnected anymore though. Tina had always been a constant of course and was an awesome friend. But now he also had a steady stream of messages from his brother to get him through the late nights.  
It was one of those messages that popped up right at that moment.

Sent from: Lijah  
To: Gavin

_Would you want to spent your free weekend with me?_

Gavin had received the text while filling out a report about his latest closed case. So being quite distracted and not remembering anymore how manipulative his big brother could be he sent a short reply back.

Sent From: Gavin  
To: Lijah

_Sure._

What he got back made him curse out so loud that several heads in the bullpen turned in his direction. Connor sent him a worried and slightly disapproving look, while Hank told him to keep his temper tantrums out of the workplace. The hypocrite.

Sent From: Lijah  
To: Gavin

_Great! I'll pick you up at 3pm Saturday. Wear something fancy and keep your manners in check~_

Sent From: Gavin  
To: Lijah

_The fuck r u planning?! M taking evrything back!_

Sent From: Lijah  
To: Gavin

_Don't be a party pooper. I want you to meet my old friend Carl and his adoptive son Markus. We'll just be on that one Gala for a bit to meet them there and then go over to Carls._

Sent From: Gavin  
To: Lijah

_Fuck that! M not going t some fancy ass party!_

Sent From: Lijah  
To: Gavin

_What, don't you want to go official yet? :(_

Gavin nearly choked on his coffee. 

This time Connor actually came over to him with a concerned frown. “Detective Reed, is everything alright?”

Gavin had to cough it out before he was able to answer, swatting away the hand that tried to pat his back to help.  
“I'm fine, dipshit. Just got surprised while drinking.” he pressed out between coughs, then snatched his cellphone to type a reply.

He could feel the disapproving gaze of the Android.  
“Typing personal messages in the workplace is highly unprofessional, Detective.”

“Mood.” Gavin countered.

Connors LED immediately flashed yellow and Gavin had to keep himself from laughing at seeing his confused, scrunched up face. After Gavin had warmed up to the idea of Androids through the Chloes he had started to be less hostile towards Connor as well. Which only meant that the insults and teasing was delivered in a slightly less aggressive tone and that he wasn't outright antagonizing him anymore. What he had learned through the continued interaction with the Prototype was this: Connor was shit with feelings, but even shittier with phrases that needed context to be understood. Which meant memes were the best thing to confuse the guy. And not only confuse him, but to frustrate him to the point where he would huff and stomp off with a pout. Connor would always google what Gavin had said after not being able to figure it out himself. And when he finally understood he would laugh or shake his head with a small smile.  
Connor didn't disappoint this time either. He stood still for a solid minute trying to understand what Gavin had said without the aid of the internet. Then he just stomped off to sulk at his terminal. Hank ignored the drama. After the first few times he had come to understand that it was just harmless banter between them, so he let them be.  
His phone vibrated anyway.

Sent From: Hank  
To: Gavin

_Stop teaching him memes he's already using them himself sometimes now._

Gavin replied with a shit-eating grin.

Sent From: Gavin  
To: Hank

_I'm teaching him about pop culture. That's valuable knowledge to survive in our cold world._

Sent From: Hank  
To: Gavin

_You're so full of shit, Reed._

Gavin cackled happily when Connor started berating Hank for the same thing he had berated Gavin earlier for. It was still a bit weird. The dynamic they had started to develop. Gavin wouldn't count them among his friends. (That title was hard earned in his book. Only Tina had managed to be called that until now.) He did feel more relaxed and less angry around them now. Which made his work life much easier. There were enough idiots around the precinct who constantly got under Gavins skin.  
Anyway after that little intermezzo Gavin went back to filling out reports and managed to totally forget about the weekend.  
Until he came back to his apartment, that is.

“What the hell are you doing in my home?” Gavin asked not sure if he should feel angry or annoyed, or both. He decided on both.

Elijah sat innocently on his couch with a magazine on his lap that showed a picture of himself. With his thousand dollar clothes and neatly made hair he looked absolutely out of place. Not that Gavin had a bad living situation. His flat was small but well kept, clean and organized. (Organized in a way that made sense to Gavin and not anyone else, that is.)

Elijah promptly stood up and pulled him in a hug. “Well I was happy when you said yes to meeting Carl. And I wanted to wait until Saturday. But then I remembered that you were poor and probably had nothing to wear for the Gala. So I came here to go shopping with you.”

Gavin made an affronted noise and pushed his brother back. “I have good clothes damn it. And just because I don't shit money like you do I'm still pretty well off, thank you very much.”

Elijah just scoffed and followed him into the kitchen. Gavin was surprised to see a bundle of take out on his kitchen counter and a mug of steaming coffee beside it. He gave Elijah a glare.

“You're trying to bribe me.” he accused.

“Ever the paranoid detective I see. Can a big brother not care for the well being of his baby brother? Also you don't have anything good to wear, I checked all your closets.”

Gavin nearly spit out his coffee for a second time that day and was only barely holding in the urge to hit his brother over the head with a pan.

“Has no one taught you the concept of fucking privacy?! The fuck 'Lijah!”

Elijah did look unsure for a moment. As if he really had no clue that he had done something wrong. Gavin hated that look. He knew his brother to be confident. Seeing him weak made his stomach twist into knots. That's why he decided to drop the subject. (Anyone asking he would have told he had just been too tired for this shit.)

“Shit, fine. Don't do that again you creep. What's wrong with my suit, huh?”

“Everything, Gav. The fabric is too rough and the cut makes you look like you put on a fancy sack of potatoes. Also your dress shoes are scratched up and your tie collection is meager at best-”

Gavin sighed and started to dig into his food while promptly shutting Elijahs voice out until his rant was finished. The quality of the duck and vegetables told him that this was no ordinary take out either. It was the best he had ever eaten, to be honest (which he wasn't).  
A harsh poke in his ribs made him aware of his brothers presence again.

“What?” he asked around a mouthful of duck and rice.

“You didn't hear a word I said did you?”

“No I heard about the first five.” Gavin countered swallowing. “I get the gist though. I'm poor. You're charity. So when are we gonna go shopping?”

From the face Elijah was pulling and the way he leaned far too much into Gavins personal space it was clear to the detective that his brother did not know how to interprete his tone.

“I'm not charity...I do still owe you a christmas present though.” Gavin groaned, but Elijah cut him off before he could say something. “There's a great online store. We can browse tonight and buy something that will fit you perfectly. It'll be send via drone by tomorrow.”

That sounded good, actually. Gavin hated shopping and this would be a low energy undertaking.

“No way. We shop like normal fucking people.”… Damn him and his need to always antagonize everyone. But he can still fix his mistake. “I bet Chloe would love to choose my outfit.”  
Outward he was being all smug. His inner self was kicking and screaming at him for being such a dumbass.

The incredulous look Elijah was shooting him was worth it though. “Gavin you can't be serious. No one shops for clothes in stores anymore...”

“Only proves how far off from reality you are, shithead. And anyway when was the last time any of the Chloes got out of that mansion?”  
Elijah sniffed, looking only mildly put off. “They have different names you know-” Gavin waved his hand and cut him off with a “Yeah I'm not listing all of them.”

“Anyway.” Elijah said, snatching what was left of the take out. “They went tree shopping with me before Christmas. And none of them has asked to go out after that. And they are allowed to leave if they want. They are free to come and go as they please...”

“Jeez don't get your overprized panties in a twist. Let's ask them and go shopping tomorrow.”  
Why in the name of all that was holy did he suggest stuff like that?!

“Fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

The shopping trip on saturday morning went much more smoothly than Gavin had anticipated. Only the original Chloe (who had kept her designation) had been willing to come along. The others did follow them into town, but soon spread out in pairs or alone. Elijah had taken to wear some of Gavins clothes and an ugly hat which made him nigh unrecognizable.  
Clothes for the Gala were shockingly easily found. Which was all because of Chloes sixth sense for good shops and Elijahs clear vision of what would fit his little brother.  
The great Android creator didn't stay long after that though. Gavin was amused to no end seeing his brother get so frustrated with the humans around them, but was not sadistic enough to keep him in town.

Chloe on the other hand was enjoying the outside world for once. And Gavin, already feeling like some sort of uncle, just couldn't say no to her. So they left the rich district and Gavin showed her around town as much as the little time they had, allowed.  
They met up with the other Chloes (They would forever be called that in his mind) and drove straight to Elijahs to get ready.

And what happened there. Well, it was an experience that was for sure. Gavin would have called it hell if it hadn't been for Chloes innocent fucking joy. He had never thought he would take up to an hour to get ready. In his mind it was just shower, get dressed and done. But oh no. Neither the Chloes nor Elijah would allow the process to be that simple. Chloe took ages to fix his hair. (Which he didn't think even needed any fixing, but whatever. His fashion sense clearly didn't match with the rest of the family.) Elijah stood behind the two all the while, smug grin reflected in the mirror. And a few other RT600 models lingered around them throwing in their opinions. After that it was cologne that needed to be picked and boy was his big brother picky. Gavin swore that after that ordeal his nostrils would never be able to smell anything but flowers and coconut ever again. And then there was Elijahs tie collection. God that one had been a nightmare to go through.  
In the end they got to be one hour late.

Surprisingly Elijah wasn't the least bit worried about that. He just shrugged as they stepped out of the shiny black and silver car.  
“Carl is never punctual to these things anyway. He hates social gatherings about as much as you do, Gav.”

Gavin was slightly distracted by the view of the massiv building in front of him. He could only discribe it as modern architecture. They were a lot of curves that didn't make sense to him, but looked pretty cool and futur-y. The building spun out in a crescent which encompassed a large garden with a fountain in the middle. Classic. The garden was pretty cool, too. The trees there were decorated with colored lights and scattered through the flower beds and walkways were paintings and statues. People in evening dresses and suits milled around and crowded in front of the art stuff. Mostly staying close to the electric fires. It was a good thing the sky was so clear tonight. Stars loosing themselves in the darkness of space, being outshone by the aura of light the city of Detroit emitted.  
Or maybe it wouldn't have mattered at all. Rich places like that always had a plan B if things got awry.  
A soft chatter filled the cold air and barely made it over the classical music that was being delivered via loudspeakers neatly hidden among the lights.  
When Gavin turned around to talk to his brother he caught Elijah firmly ignoring everything around him in favor of his phone. Scrunching up his face he pressed closer trying to see what was more fascinating than the fucking otherworldly decoration around them. Elijah was faster though, finishing tapping on his screen and easily sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“Carl is on the second floor of building A, room 234. We should be able to get him out without too many problems.”

Gavin stumbled along feeling like he was missing something. “Getting him out? The fuck do you mean by that?”

A few heads turned in his direction, frowning at his choice of words. Gavin was fighting the urge to show them his middle finger. Elijah just sighed and grabbed him by the ellbow.  
“I already told you. He hates these parties.”

“Then way the hell does he come?” Gavin mumbled. This time careful to not let anyone but his brother hear.

“Because Markus wants him to socialize at least a little. He thinks it's important to keep in touch with the people one inspires.”

“Pff, what a weirdo.”

They wove their way through the various people outside, only to step into a large hall with even more of them. Gavin could hear his brother growl “humans” and had to keep himself from laughing out loud.  
It wasn't a smooth way up. Elijah was famous as well after all and was stopped by quite a few people. Gavin wished one of the Chloes had come with them. Enduring listening to all this small talk was tidious. But he didn't budge from his brothers side. He was smart enough to know that he would drown in the sea of people and get utterly lost and/or thrown out for misbehaviour if he did.  
After about an hour more of social interaction forced upon them they made it to the designated room. And. Was that a queue?

“Man that Carl person must be famous as shit.”

Elijah gave him an incredulous look. “You don't know him?”

Gavin shrugged, trying to weave his way to the beginning of the long line of fans without loosing his brother. They ended up having to hold hands. (Gavin hoped to god that no one around them noticed.)

“I'm not an artsy person, 'Lijah.”

His big brother snorted shoving him a little to get to be the one leading. Gavin let himself be tugged along, frowning at the cheshire cat grin his brother was sprouting.

“What?!” he asked frustrated.

“Oh nothing. This is just gonna be so good.” Elijah replied, the people parting for him much more willingly than they did for Gavin. Pricks.

When they made it to Elijahs friend all the puzzle pieces suddenly fell into place, forming a gaint bolder that hit Gavin right on the head. What he saw was the leader of the Android revolution patiently smiling at everyone, standing behind an old man in a wheelchair who was signing all sorts of things given to him. Gavin would have frozen up, but his brothers insistant tugging wouldn't let that happen.

“Carl!”

The old man looked up from the bra he was signing a huge smile spreading his face. Carl immediately handed the signed object back to the flustered woman and told everyone in a loud voice that “the show was over! Give an old man a rest already!”. Markus rolled his adoptive dad the last few centimeters towards them. He nodded politely to Elijah and then curious mismatched eyes landed on Gavin, who waved awkwardly.

“Elijah! Finally, I thought I would never be able to get out of here.”

Elijah chuckled happily, taking Markus' place with ease. “You looked right in your element, with all these fans around you.”

“You must be kidding me. I was waiting here for you and suddenly people started lining up. And I haven't even gotten any alcohol here. Because I'm too ill apparently. As if I'm not old enough to choose my own medicine.”

Gavin hesitantly followed the two out of the room and to an elevator, Markus stepping up right beside him. Shit, why were all the Androids designed to be taller than him? Well the male ones anyway. Markus gave him an amused, yet weirdly soft smile.

“I believe we haven't been introduced yet. Hello, my name is Markus.” there was no hand shaking. It wouldn't have worked anyway, with them trying not to loose their respective family members.

Gavin nodded back with a what he hoped to be neutral face. “Yeah I've seen you on the news. I'm Gavin.” (He was resisting to add “the human send by Cyberlife” just for kicks. Who said he didn't have good impulse control?)

“I know, Connor told me about you.”

Gavin couldn't help but wince as they stepped into the elevator. (Which was massive. He wondered if that was legal.) He forgot that Connor had played a big part in the revolution and knew Markus and his little rebel group personally. Shit he would need to keep on his toes tonight if he didn't want to be accidently poisoned by the Android. (No he wasn't paranoid. Shut up.)

During the ride down Elijah happily introduced Gavin as his brother. Gavins heart warmed at the pride pouring out of the genius when he did. That did lead to quite a few questions that neither Elijah nor Gavin were ready to answer in such a place as this though. Elijah promised he would explain when they got to Carls residence. In the meantime conversation turned to less hard subjects. Carl and Elijah mostly spoke while Markus gently butted in now and then to give his own opinions. Gavin stayed unusually quiet. He didn't know how to act around these people. Markus knew how he had been during the revolution (something Gavin was ashamed of, but not ready yet to apologize for.) And Carl was old. He seemed to be chill, but Gavin had no clue how to treat old people outside of questioning them about murder. He did know that he should be polite at least. Not that that helped. Professionally he was well able to fake it. But he was about as polite as a natural disaster when it came to getting to know someone privately.  
Gavin was so lost in his inner freakout that he didn't notice the worried glances his brother shot him now and again.

When they finally made it to the mansion Gavin didn't even bother to glance up. He was used to rich people houses by now. He did take a double take when led into the living room/dining room. Was that a fucking Giraffe?! And why was there a dinosaur skeleton hanging on the ceiling? Was that even safe? Was that thing legal?  
He couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle.

“Wow you've got quite the decoration here, man. Ever tried to help Elijah liven up his space. The inside of his house looks like a lab.”

Gavin flinched a bit at the sudden loud laugh coming from Carl.

“Feisty young man. I like it. Unfortunately Elijah won't let me design his home.”

“I have a perfectly well developed taste of my own.” Elijah said, pouting a bit.

He steered the wheelchair in the direction of two massive doors and Markus opened them for him. Inside lay a painter workshop with a huge robot arm in the centre. There was color and little sketches everywhere. Two walls were made entirely of glass and promised a great few if it weren't too dark out to see shit.  
Gavin couldn't help himself, his curious (detective) nature got the best of him and he went to explore. There were so many details to take in and while he really was no artsy person he could appreciate the orderly chaos around him.

“I'm sorry it's a bit messy. I didn't have the time today to clean everything up.” Markus said sounding a bit embarassed.

Gavin scoffed, a little put off by the Androids attitude. It just didn't match with the picture he had in mind. Wasn't this guy supposed to be the leader of New Jericho? And he still served his original owner like that was the most natural thing to do. Connor was kind of the same. Choosing to work as a detective alongside Hank even though he could literally be anything.  
Gavin didn't understand that. They were free why weren't they exploring? Why did they cling to their original tasks as if it was the most natural thing in the world and not totally fucked up?

“Now Elijah, about the fact you never talked about having a brother?” Carl asked kindly.

Gavin slowly turned to the other three people in the room at that. He admitted that it hurt to hear the truth. He would be a liar if he said he would have expected otherwise.  
Elijah came to stand beside him as thought to reassure Gavin that everything was fine now. With Carl and Markus staying (and sitting) on one side and Elijah and him on the other it did feel a bit like a showdown though. Which made Gavin even more nervous than he had been before.

“We weren't on the best of terms these last twenty years-” Elijah started diplomatically.

Gavin scoffed. “And with that he means we weren't fucking talking to each other at all.”

Elijah glared in his direction before continuing. “We had a bit of a fall out when Cyberlife started to take off and Gavin wanted to go to the police academy.”

“Yeah which is his bullshit way of saying that I nearly strangled him and he broke my nose.”

“But we are good now.”

Elijah voiced it more like a question than a statement. Gavin shot him a gentle smile for reassurance. He wasn't the best at reading emotions (still nowhere near the disaster of his brother), but he did get some social clues.  
When Gavin looked away from his brother to the two others he got caught in Markus' thoughtful gaze. He seemed sad for some reason. Carl too for that matter.

“You didn't talk about him because you were still hurt?” Carl guessed sounding like he was about to cry. Gavin couldn't for the life of him figure out why that might be.

Elijah shook his head and Gavin frowned. Hadn't that been the case?

“Gavin made it clear that he wanted to have nothing to do with me and my attitude towards humanity. When I met you I was already pretty famous and you were too. At that point I had already grown used to not mentioning him at all.”

“How noble of you.” Gavin quipped, not sure how else to deal with the onslaught of guilt and warmth and sadness suddenly squeezing his heart tight. There was no real malice behind it. Thankfully Elijah knew him well enough to decipher his sarcasm at least.

“Someone had to be your knight in shining armour.”

“Pff, I don't need that shit. I'm the knight myself.”

“With your cleaning habits it wouldn't be shining armour though.”

“Excuse me? Some actually work you know and don't have people cleaning up after them 24/7, dipshit.”

The easy banter relaxed him a lot and it seemed to lighten the mood for the other two as well. Carl indulged Gavins curiousity and showed him around the work place, explaining what stuff did. Soon a game started to develop where Gavin tried to guess what tool Carl had used for what, how recently paint was opened etc. The man was impressed at how accurate Gavins predictions were.  
Both had a blast.  
Later they went back to the dining room having ordered a large pizza (Markus tried to complain about unhealthy food, but Carl shushed him). It was around that point when Gavin really needed to use the restroom and took the risk of getting lost in the mansion.  
Markus' directions were suprisingly spot on, so he found it easily.  
He did nearly jump out of his skin when he opened the door to step back out and nearly ran into the Android leader. That was it then. The moment he was going to be murdered.

“What the hell, do none of you tin cans get the concept of privacy?!” Gavin growled, taking a wary step back.

“Apologies, Gavin. I merely wanted to speak to you alone and thought now would be a good time. Would you mind following me?”

He did mind. He had very strong opinions against this development, in fact.

“Sure, lead the way.” he said instead to show he wasn't afraid.

Markus gave him a relieved smile and turned on his heel. Gavin followed him into a small room that screamed Android. There was a docking station in the corner and instead of a bed there was a couch. Opposite the door was a large window that lead out onto a balcony (which had a canvas on it). A huge bookshelf stood on the right wall, full of heavy tomes and slim brightly colored ones. In the middle stood an elegant low glass table with a tablet on it.  
Markus gingerly sat down on the couch while Gavin briefly glimpsed at the books (all in different languages) and then flopped down on the ground opposite the Android leader. Markus watched him slightly bewildered as Gavin arranged himself to sit crosslegged on the plush carpet and crossed his arms on the pristine glass to lay his head on them.

“Shoot.” Gavin said after a few moments of silence.

Markus cleared his throat to get his bearings. “Yes, well. I was wondering... How did you mend your relationship with Elijah?”

Gavin frowned. “Why are you asking?”

“You see...Carl has a son. Leo. He was the one to get rid of me before the revolution. Framed me for Carls heart attack. I think he felt abandoned by Carl, as if he was replacing him with me. Which wasn't the case at all. Leo is still addicted to red ice and only showed up when he needed money. I was built by Elijah to take care of Carl and that's what I did before deviating-”

“Woah slow down tin can. I don't have a quantum computer for a brain. So what are you saying?”

Markus sighed. A wholy unneeded feature, but an understandable action given the situation.

“Carl loves his son, despite everything. And I'd like to get along with him, at least for the last bit of Carls life. He misses him.”

The unspoken “I'm not enough to make him happy.” made Gavin dizzy with deja vue. Shit now he was emotionally invested. Which meant he really would help this guy. Someone he had probably despised more than Connor for a while, if not as personally.

“Alright here's the thing. I don't think you should take Lijah and me as a working example. I just felt nostalgic after a case and went to 'Lijahs place still covered in blood and guts. He shoved me in the shower, we got mildly tipsy and admitted we had missed each other.”

Markus looked partly amused and partly confused at that. Slightly leaning in as if he needed that to hear better. Man Androids were weird.

“And there was nothing afterwards? You didn't talk about your fall out?”

Gavin shrugged as much as his current position led him. “No? We kinda avoided the subject until now. But my point is that 'Lijah and me have history. We have habits from childhood to fall back on and things of the past to talk about and inside jokes if the silence gets too thick. I believe you don't have much history with Leo?”

They talked longer than Gavin would have thought. And while the topic wasn't exactly a burner he still found that he enjoyed the time he spent with the Android. And it wasn't only the fact that Gavin could actually help the poor guy with his vast knowledge of crime and therapy. (He did know how to deal with people theoretically, he just sucked at the practical part.) Markus was a calming presence and choose his words wisely. Gavin appreciated that.  
Their session was interrupted by Elijahs screaming of their names. Joining Carl and Elijah back downstairs, both ignoring Elijahs “I thought you had killed each other up there.”, they spent the rest of the night having fun. And drinking way too much scotch, much to Markus' chargin.  
Gavin and his brother tumbled into a self driving car at about 1 am, flopping down on cosy leather seats. Gavin was nearly asleep, leaning on Elijahs shoulder, when his phone vibrated.

Sent From: Robojesus  
To: Gavin

_Thank you for the talk and your offer for help. I would like to take it. Text me when you are free.  
Have a good ride home and don't forget to drink water before going to bed._

_Good Night_

_\- M_

Gavin squinted at the blurry text giggling at the weird formality when he was finally able to interpret the floating letters. He wondered if all Androids were so fucking stiff as he wrote a short – error lazed – message back. Only half of those errors were because of his current state of intoxication. He hoped Markus got just as pissy about incorrect grammar and shit as Elijah did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit this was supposed to be a Oneshot and a short one at that. But as always I got hung up on the details and the dialog ran away from me.  
> I still haven't watched the whole playthrough of DBH so sorry again for incorrect character representation.
> 
> I'd also like to say at this point that english isn't my original language and that I have no beta. So if you find mistakes I'm happy if you tell me. Reading stuff with horrible mistakes can be tidious and I want my fics to be fun to read. (despite not much happening in them)


End file.
